La Razón de tus Besos
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: ShiroxAki Siempre vemos a Shirogane toquetear a Akira, pero cuál es la razón de eso? Qué se esconde tras los besos del Peliplateado?
1. Chapter 1

**Fic de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Monochrome Factor no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Kaili Sorano y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

**Notas de Autor: **Es el primer fic que hago de MF y me he dado cuenta que mantener bien caracterizada la personalidad de sus personajes es bastante difícil, así que si algo no concuerda, lo lamento, además, por lo que he visto y leído no se sabe mucho del pasado de Shirogane así que me doy el lujo de inventar gran parte de éste. Estoy en el capítulo 15 del anime y 2 del managa XD

**Tiempo: **Después de la Muerte de nanaya

**Nombre: **_**La razón de tus besos**_

**Capítulo: 1 La sombra que sufre**

Estaban todos reunidos en el bar de Master luego de salvar, otra vez, a la hermana de Kengo. Su nuevo pretendiente había sido poseído por un kokuchi y esta vez sí que había resultado peligroso, pues casi termina muerta bajo su mano y Shirogane había sido ligeramente dañado por él.

-. Bueno - Aya se levanta dejando el vaso sobre el mesón frente al dueño del local - creo que ya es tarde - toma sus cosas mientras se despide. Antes de llegar a la puerta se da vuelta - ¡Ustedes dos, andando! - les grita a Kengo y Akira - Mañana tenemos clases muy temprano y NO podemos llegar tarde.

-. Sí, sí, sí... - Kengo oculta un bostezo que estaba a punto de salir - De todas formas, tengo que ver que mi hermana esté bien. - Llegando al lado de la chica voltea hacia atrás notando que Akira no se ha movido ni un ápice, de hecho tanto Shirogane como Akira no se han movido ni hablado ni nada en todo ese rato.

-. ¡¡Akira...!! - Aya tomó al chico de la ropa y lo arrastró hasta afuera - he dicho que ya es tarde y los jóvenes, como nosotros, deberíamos estar en casa durmiendo para ir a clases mañana.

-. Claro, claro, como si las clases fueran importantes - habló por primera vez en todo ese rato.

-. ¿Qué has dicho? - Sus ojos brillaban con fuego.

-. ¡Un fantasma!

-. Kyaa!! Aléjalo, aléjalo, aléjalo!! - gritaba golpeando lo más cercano a ella.

-. Nos vemos, Kengo!! - gritó Akira estando a ya cierta distancia de ellos

-. ¿Por qué a mi? - preguntó en el suelo luego de haber recibido los golpes de Aya.

Akira y Shirogane caminaban en un incómodo silencio, el primero parecía profundamente enojado con el otro.

-. No era necesario intentar matarlo - dice de repente el chico. El peliblanco le mira como meditando entre decir lo que está pensando.

-. Ya llegará el día en el que se nos hará imposible separarlos.

-. No, no llegará. - es todo lo que dice para luego adentrarse a su casa y a su cuarto.

Shirogane se queda mirándole de pie junto a la cama donde descansa Nikaido esperando en su interior que realmente nunca les toque hacerlo.

No podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad. Se limpió las lágrimas que corrían incesantemente por sus mejillas. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban. Tropezó con varias personas, pero no le importó, siguió corriendo, necesitaba alejarse.

-. ¡Ten cuidado! - le gritó un chico al lado de una chica con la cual había chocado. "Su novia" se dijo, les miró con odio y siguió corriendo.

-. ¿Crees que esté bien? - preguntó Aya a Kengo, quien le hacía el "pequeño favor" de acompañarla a su casa.

No podía, realmente le dolía, le provocaba un dolor en lo más profundo de su alma. Había visto a su novio engañándole con su hermana. Un gemido lleno de dolor se escapó de sus labios. Siempre era ella, todos la cambiaban por ella, sus amigos, sus novios, sus padres, todos la preferían a su hermana antes que a ella, nunca la pudo superar en nada, calificaciones, dones, deportes, amistades, nada. Llegó hasta un callejón y recostó su espalda contra una muralla para luego dejarse arrastrar hasta el suelo y llorar...

-. Pareces muy desdichada, no? - frente a ella apareció una chica con exuberantes curvas, a su lado aparecieron varias criaturas oscuras. Un grito se elevó por la ciudad siendo opacado por los ruidos de ésta.

Antes de caer en el sueño, Shirogane, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

**Continuará**

Siiii cortito!! Pero es como un prólogo, espero que no tenga más de cuatro caps este fic...

Ojalá les guste!!

un review para hacer esta escritora feliz ?

INICIADO:Lunes 15 de Septiembre del 2008, 17.35

FINALIZADO: Martes 16 de Septiembre del 2008, 23.37


	2. I remember you

**Fic de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Monochrome Factor no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Kaili Sorano y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

**Notas de Autor:** Este fanfic inicialmente iba a ser cortito y bien superficial, porque yo no sabía tanto de la serie, pero luego la terminé de ver y ahora me estoy leyendo el manga que es nada que ver con la serie, por lo cual que esto va a ser más largo y más profundo - y claramente con más personajes nombrados - así que si se presentan preguntas tales como "Quién es este personaje?" sólo pregúntenme, feliz de responder. Mezclaré eventos del manga tanto como del anime...

**Tiempo: **Después de la Muerte de nanaya

**Nombre: **_**La razón de tus besos**_

**Capítulo: I Remember you...  
**

Cuatro días habían pasado y parecía ser que el trabajo había aumentado. Tanto Kengo, Akira como Aya y Shirogane lucían unas delatadoras ojeras bien marcadas.

"¿Crees que tienen mucho tiempo libre?" preguntaba Kengo tras un sonoro bostezo mientras corrían siguiendo el nuevo Kokuchi.

"¡¡Haré de este mundo un infierno!!" gritó el chico poseído de turno, el segundo de esa noche.

"Sí, sí, sí, tú y otros cuantos" expresó Akira para luego transformarse en Shin, teniendo sus armas bloqueó uno de los ataques de la sombra.

"Esto... no está... bien" susurró agitado shirogane, mientras destruía a otro Kokuchi que protegía al poseído. Con su bastón arremetió contra la sombra que le daba problemas a Kengo "Nada... de bien..." agregó cuando logró destruir a uno de los Kokuchi que albergaba el chico.

Cuando terminaron, cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa, para descansar las pocas horas de oscuridad que le restaban a la noche antes que los pajarillos dieran la bienvenida a uno nuevo día.

_Sentía unos labios ajenos acariciar los suyos; una lengua traviesa querer colarse por ellos y saludar a su homóloga; un par de manos querer tocar mucho más allá que lo que las anchas y molestas ropas le dejaban; y esos ojos rojos, él podría morir quemado en lo profundo de esos ojos._

_Un ruido desde lejos, otros desde cerca y todo se volvió negro, cuando logró dar margen a los bultos que se movían frente a él, quedó paralizado. Sangre tenían sus manos, su cabello, el suelo y su cuerpo, quiso morir, quería que la sangre fuese suya no de... Una voz... era el maldito, Hamurabi, estaba tras él, pero no podía despegar la vista del cuerpo de aquel rey que lo había amado tanto. Un agudo dolor cubrió su espalda, pero no lo sintió, él ya estaba muerto, muerto desde el momento en que su querido Ryuuko había dejado de existir. Otro dolor en su espalda, mucho más fuerte que el anterior, y luego todo negro... otra vez..._

Abrió los ojos asustado y desorientado, con su respiración agitada y un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda y el rostro, hace mucho tiempo que no soñaba con ese fatídico día. Observó a Nikaido en la cama durmiendo tranquilamente, pronto le tocaría despertarse para ir a clases y comenzar con su rutina diaria. Se puso en pie y el mundo entero se le movió así que rápidamente tomó asiento en la cama del joven, sentía que ya no tenía más fuerzas para continuar, ya no bastaba con solo tocarle un poco para obtener algo de la energía oculta de Akira, su tiempo en este lado se estaba prolongando demasiado "Pero esperaré lo necesario" pensó "No me arriesgaré a perderlo de nuevo" con su mano desnuda y semi transparente acarició el tranquilo rostro del chico y poco a poco se fue acercando para robarle un casto beso de sus labios, sintió su ser más firme, su existencia más establecida "Si tan sólo me correspondiera..."

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Aki estando en la azotea, el albino asintió y él se dió por satisfecho. Al chico se le hacía extraño que desde ese día que lo encontró sobre su cama con una sonrisa nostálgica, Shirogane, no lo hubiese molestado con sus toqueteos y comentarios de doble sentido. "Es extraño que hayan tantos kokuchi's sueltos" esperó que algún comentario llegara de su sombra, pero no pasó; volteó su mirada hacia su compañero y lo encontró durmiendo. Realmente le debía estar costando quién-sabe-cuánto poder estar a su lado, pues en las mañanas le costaba despertar y nada en volverse a dormir, además, sus siestas era cada vez más largas.

"¡Akir--" Gritó Aya desde la puerta de la azotea, pero calló al recibir una mirada feroz de parte del joven que buscaba, se dio cuenta que la sombra yacía a su lado con su sombrero puesto, durmiendo tranquilamente, como si fuera la mejor y más cómoda de las camas. "Venía a buscarte para ir a clases..." dijo en susurros para no molestar "pero ya veo. Se ve cansado, debe ser difícil para él estar acá." suspiró "Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, sólo por que quiero que no se fatigue"

_Besos apasionados_

_Besos correspondidos_

_Manos que le tocaban_

_Partes acariciadas_

_Placer..._

_Dolor..._

_Caer..._

"No!!!" Despertó gritando, su respiración más agitada que la última vez y su vista perdida en el horizonte. Akira, Kengo y Aya, que habían estado conversando y haciendo nada durante toda la tarde, saltaron lejos con el grito que había dado el albino.

"¿Shirogane?" llamó Nikaido, pero parecía que no le escuchara "¡Shirogane!" llamó esta vez con fuerza logrando que el otro le mirara, mas lo que vió dentro de esos ojos lo sorprendió, la tristeza y la culpabilidad inundaban esas orbes azules, pero había algo más que no supo reconocer.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Aya acercándose, la sombra asintió y se puso de pie, pero como venía pasando hace unos cuantos días, un mareo le hizo tambalearse "Yo creo que lo mejor es que te vaya a descansar hasta que te encuentres bien"

"Estaré bien" sonrió, pero esa sonrisa ni Kengo se la creyó. ¿Lo estaría? realmente él sabía que no, no podía seguir de esta manera, robándole besos vacíos que si bien le otorgaban energía, no era la necesaria para que se mantuviese y mucho menos para que pudiese batallar contra los Kokuchi.

"Descansemos todos por hoy" concluyó Akira, luego de observar lo blanco - más de lo normal - que estaba y parecía ser que a veces incluso llegaba a ser transparente.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del joven, éste le ofreció la cama a la sombra para que descansara bien, después de unos minutos de discusión, ambos terminaron compartiéndola, uno preguntándose qué es lo que le ocurría a su compañero, y el otro preguntándose si es que llegaría a despertar mañana...

Continuará

LAmento la tardanza, pero realmente me hacía falta leerme el manga... y no lo he terminado, pero.... ahora, el fic tomará otro rumbo nada que ver con el inicial...

No tiene mucha acción que digamos, pero es un capítulo fundamental... espero les guste!!

se despide

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J. o Mito

INICIADO: Miércoles 24 de Septiembre del 2008, 11.30  
FINALIZADO: Viernes 20 de Marzo del 2009, 22.53


End file.
